1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to apparatus for directing attention to specific locations such as emergency exits. More particularly, the instant invention relates to apparatus for utilizing audible signals to direct attention to and identify locations such as emergency exits.
2. General Considerations and Prior Art
The traditional approach to identifying emergency exits in a building has been to utilize "EXIT" signs over exit doors. Typically, "EXIT" signs are illuminated by separate electrical circuits so as to remain lighted if electrical power in the building fails.
"EXIT" signs are generally placed high with respect to an emergency exit simply to render the signs visible to everyone in the room or hallway served by the exit. However, the effectiveness of the "EXIT" signs is compromised during a fire because smoke tends to accumulate down from the ceiling of the room or hallway. This, of course, tends to obscure "EXIT" signs. Safety experts encourage people to crawl beneath the smoke when trying to find the exit and warn people to count doors, so that they will know where the exit is. Although most of the smoke is near the ceiling, frequently there is still an accumulation of smoke near the floor, which is irritating and makes it difficult for people trying to escape to see. Consequently, the current effort to lower "EXIT" signs in buildings to locations nearer the floor does not necessarily improve the situation. Moreover, when signs are placed near the floor, they become subject to vandalism and may not be working when needed.
An approach to solving this problem is to use audible alarms near emergency exits so as to direct people to the exits by sound. But in a confusing situation, it is often difficult to determine exactly where a sound is coming from. Moreover, there is a tendency for people to avoid alarms simply because the usual audio alarm is identified with a fire and frequently causes people to move away from the alarm instead of towards it. Consequently, as an identifying device for an emergency exit, this type of alarm is not necessarily appropriate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more effective way to both direct people's attention to emergency exits and to lead them to emergency exits regardless of the conditions in the room where the exits are located.